Independence
by the-vampire-act
Summary: M/R;OneShot. Morgan and Reid spend their first Fourth of July together, and everything that can go wrong, will go run.


**Independence **

The day had started off shitty-and that in itself was an understatement. As if that wasn't enough Spencer Reid had gotten a call from his mother's sanitarium stating that his mother had had a bad reaction to a new medication they had put her on. When questioned why her medication had been switched without his consent he was greeted with the oh-so pleasant answer of, "We thought it would be best for Diana; apparently we were wrong." Then, only mere seconds later, Derek Morgan's phone started ringing too. "I just wanted to let you know you're sister's in the hospital," his mother said with a sigh. "I told Sarah not buy those damned fireworks, and what does she do? She ends up burning her hand trying to set one off!"

"Maybe we should just stay in for the day," Spencer sighed.

"Yeah, I think I agree," Derek moaned as he threw himself down on his bed. Spencer promptly fell down besides himself, regretting not just staying there in the first place. Exhausted and not in the mood to deal with anything else the couple played dead as they pretended to sleep, pretended to be content with each other.

That lasted two whole minutes.

"I'm bored," Spencer mumbled.

"I'm more bored," Derek smirked.

"We better not leave, though. What if your mom calls or if my mom calls?" he frowned. "Besides, my headache from this morning hasn't exactly faded yet," he admitted.

"Yeah, well my slight case of food poisoning from that damned Indian place last night hasn't exactly passed either," Derek groaned, his hand rushing to his stomach. "Ugh, excuse me!" Spencer watched as his lover raced to the bathroom, inwardly groaning as well. "Damn lights!" he hissed as he rushed out of bed. Quickly the skinny agent threw the blinds down, grabbed his sunglasses on the nightstand, and threw himself into bed with the covers over top of him.

And then that fucking phone rang. Again.

Rushing back off the bed to silence the phone from hell Spencer fumbled out of the room until he finally found it again. "H-Hello?" he stuttered out.

"Reid? I thought this was Morgan's phone….?" The voice obviously belonged to Hotch, and it was also obvious that he had just royally screwed up.

"Uh….Yeah. I-I just came over be-because I got some bad news about my mom and got a little upset. I didn't want to be alone, so-"

"Is your mom okay?" Hotch asked.

"Y-Yeah. She'll be okay. They changed her medication without my consent and she reacted badly to it….So why did you call?"

"Well, Jack's in the hospital. I don't know if Garcia will call the team or not, so I'm calling now so you guys won't be alarmed- you know how dramatic she can be. Don't worry, there was just a little mishap with a soccer ball; Jack tripped and twisted his leg."

"Is he okay?" Reid asked stupidly as he rubbed his forehead. God he was ready for this Independence Day to end…

"Oh god, who is it now…?" Morgan mumbled as he entered the room. Spencer glared at him, obviously telling him to shut up before he strapped him to the neighbor's fireworks and let gravity take care of the rest.

"Yeah, he's fine," Hotch sighed. "It's just been a really long day."

"I know; I just wish the day would just end already," Spencer groaned.

"Tell me about," Hotch mumbled. "Alright, well Jack's getting whiney. I'm gonna go run out and get him something to eat before he starts eating the bedding."

"Good luck with that," Spencer scoffed as Morgan wrapped his arms around him.

"Tell Morgan about what happened…And that I hope your first Christmas together's better than this," he added teasingly.

"Wait, what-?"

But Hotch hung up.

"Mhhm," Morgan moaned from behind Spencer, "what was that all about?"

"Jack twisted his ankle playing soccer….And Aaron hopes our first Christmas is better than our first Fourth of July together."

"….What?" Morgan asked, suddenly sounding alarmed.

"Heh, I said the same thing," Spencer grinned back as he kissed his lover.

Suddenly a loud, piercing noise screeched through the air and produced an extremely bright light. Alarmed the couple ran to the window of Morgan's house to see a backfired firework land on their neighbor's house.

"Well, happy Independence Day to you," Morgan smirked as he rushed outside.

"I'll call the fire department," Spencer grumbled.


End file.
